My true name?
by Blackrom lover
Summary: harry is a threat to the light. tom is an incubus. kind of sort of a wrong bwl fan fic. now a crossover with homestuck,, doctor who, and shugo chara. you can read it with out watching/reading those though I'll usually explain anything from them.
1. In which it begins

all prince's should have cat's : Hi

Harry : she owns nothing but the plot and oc's.

**My True Name**

**Albus pov**

* * *

"hello Sybill" I say in a polite voice as she sat down "why should I hire you?" I was ready kick her out I could sense she wouldn't work out just by looking at her "well becu-

_"The one with the power to defeat the wrong shall come,_

_but with them shall come the one who may lead to the rights demise._

_Whether fixed point's can be changed relies on him._

_the two shall be borne to those whom you've thrice betrayed. "_

"you have got the job" I said as I hurried to the potter estate knowing it meant them.

* * *

**Time skip 31 October, 1981**

**No ones pov**

* * *

"Lilly take Jace and Harry and run" yelled James "Petrificus Totalus" said tom and he then dragged him into the room where his wife and children were. Tom smirked and pointed his wand at Lilly "venenosum libidinem" he said and a crimson light shot out of his wand and hit her within a second she was naked and on her hands and knees in front of him James's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "Good little slut aren't we?" Tom said she nodded "good, now be a good girl and suck Harry's cock" Lilly went over to the child stripped him of his diaper and put her mouth around his small cock Harry let out a moan and came into his mothers mouth.

Tom pointed his wand at Lilly again "non reditu sensus manu" he said as a pale grey shoot out and hit Lilly you could tell she was there though her eyes were still glazed they shone a little bit now. "Come here slut" Tom said you could see Lilly didn't want to but she did he then put her hands on her moderate b-cups and whispered "crescat jam quantum potes" and all of a sudden they grew to the size of basket balls and then he pushed her onto the ground and pushed himself into her pulling in and out while she moaned like the whore she was, until at last he came.

Then he pulled out of her and looked over at James pointed his wand at him "vestes deponeret" he said and smirked at what he saw "oh my my, did it turn you on to see me fuck your wife?" he asked as he moved in on him "well how about this?" he said as he shoved a vibrator up his ass right on his prostate and then charmed it, to never stop or come walked over to Harry "They are your whores now Harry have fun" he said and then he kissed the child's head and left.


	2. Chapter 2

all prince's should have cat's: Yay another chapter.

Harry: Why is there a need for me to talk to you?

all prince's should have cat's: cause I'm the one writing the story!

*harry goes into the emo corner with a razor blade*

Tom: She doesn't own nothing but the plot her oc's and some spells/songs/rituals.

Lilly: p.s. this happens when the twins are five if the song has a * next to it she doesn't own it.

**My True Name**

**Harry pov**

* * *

I looked up at my mother who was going up and down on my dick, my father had tied me onto a chair and fed my mother a fertility potion. Then he left her in the room I was in all alone. I came she looked down at me "did I please master?" she asked me the potion still had effect however only when in direct contact with me "yes" I said. An idea had somehow surfaced in my mind "get me out of this house, out side the wards" I said she looked up at me "yes master, I will help you get away from the cruel man" she said. I held onto her wrist as she walked me to the flew "this will take you to where you want to go" she said giving me a hand full of flew powder. As the green flames surrounded me I could see the tears in her eyes as I said "leaky cauldron" I landed on the leaky cauldrons floor. "Hello tom, I must get into diagon ally" I said to the bartender "well I'm not stopping ya am I?" he replied not looking up "thanks" I yell as I walk up to the wall and sing a part of the song.

*"In the growing night  
The moonlight shines down on my fears  
And adorns all my wretched sorrow"

"Let it sing with fright  
Entwine and immerse in our lives  
We can't stop their dance in the dark"

And the wall opened up showing the ally almost empty seeing as it was close to midnight. I ran straight to Gringotts ignoring three illegal activity's that I knew were not from my family, that were on my territory. As I got to the bank I could feel the night surrounding me calling to me, calling me home. When I finally reach the bank I almost doubt I want to go in. But I do, I ignore the writing at the top of the door and the goblins lined up against the wall's and keep walking till I reach a teller. "Hello may I speak to your leader, I am the heir of Megido, Captor, Nitram, Vantas, Leijon, Maryam, Serket, Pyrope, Zahhak, Makara, Ampora, and Peixes."(The last names of all the troll's) I say in there tongue he nod's. I am taken to the head goblin Smirock who bow's as soon as he see's me "my lord what do you wish of me?" he asks me "I want you to spread the word that I am here let all those who remember my race know that the heir of Alternia is rising" I told him he nodded. "I assume you want a blood test?" he asked "yes I would like to see just how many of my followers left me there accounts" I say as he cuts my hand a little bit with the dagger and two black drops fall on to the paper. then a list appeared on the paper it read.

**Name: Hatrea Gamder**

**Species: Troll, Necromance (I'll explain at the end), Phoenixeas (I'll explain at the end), Time lord.**

**Accounts: Gamder 69,000,000,000 G, Makara 34,000,000 G, Vantas 27,000,000,000 G, Captor 24,546,000 G, Megido 5,000,000 G, Nitram 777,000,000 G, Ampora 68,000 G, Gryffindor 999,000 G, Peixes 45,999,999,999 G, Malfoy 768,654,567 G, Valeie 68,999,999,999 G, Slytherin 234,234,253 G, Hufflepuff 431,413 G, Ravenclaw. 456,777,090 **

**Lord of: Gamder, Makara, Vantas, Captor, Megido, Nitram, Peixes, Ampora, Gryffindor, Malfoy, Valeie, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw.**

**Property's: Gamder mansion, Makara palace, Vantas manor, Malfoy manor, Megido palace, Nitram Mansion, Ampora under water mansion, Captor cottage, Godrics hollow, Gryffindor manor, Slytherin mansion, Valeie Castle, Peixes Castle, Hufflepuff cottage, Ravenclaw castle.**

**Skills: Necromancy, Shape shifting, Dark arts, Light arts, Healing arts, Beast talk, Parsletongue, Time travel, Seer.**

**Quadrants: Kismesis: Karkat Vantas(a troll)- Deceased, Matesprit: Gamzee Makara(a troll)- Deceased, Moirail: The Doctor(from Doctor who)- Deceased, Auspice: Equius, and Sollux(more trolls)- Both Deceased.**

I smiled at their names, but soon the memories float up to the surface of my mind. The memories of the day I lost control, the day I killed everyone. I shuddered "can I get my ring's now?" I asked the goblin nodded and eleven rings showed up I put Gryffindor and Hufflepuff on my right thumb, Slytherin and Ravenclaw on my right index, Vantas on my left middle, Makara on my left ring, Valeie on my right middle, Captor on my left pinkie, Ampora and Peixes on my left index, Megido on my left thumb, Gamder on my Right ring, Malfoy on my right pinkie. "Can I get a credit card connected the Gamder vault's?" I asked "yes, of coarse" he replied.

* * *

Necromance- one who can talk to the dead

Phoenixeas- One who can like a phoenix revive itself and one who has a natural chosen phoenix as a familiar.


End file.
